Pequeña Inocencia
by Shinzawall
Summary: Después de un resfrío de la pequeña, ella se encuentra con una escena que le deja con una duda.. "¿Por que los adultos se besan?" . Y para obtener una respuesta, recurre a Sesshomaru, obteniendo más que una respuesta. Si no una aclaración total del por que los adultos se besan. (One-Shot / Sesshomaru x Rin)


Generalmente, no escribo de esta pareja, pero igual me agrada. Espero disfruten esta historia, aunque la mayoría de ellos dos, esta ambientada cuando ella tiene más de 18, esta les sorprenderá, por que es más o menos cuando tiene entre 12 y 13 años. Igual, no se.. ¡Espero la disfruten! :D

* * *

**Inocencia~**

Caminaban con tranquilidad. No hacía falta agitarse. Al menos, no en estos instantes. Siempre había sido un grupo especial. El silencio, como de costumbre, dominaba la escena, hasta que un tierno estornudo despertó el interés de ambos demonios, que voltearon a ver a la dueña del ruido.

Era Rin. Quién tenía adorablemente la nariz roja, con los ojos un poco hinchados, mientas volvía a estornudar. Agitando todo su cuerpo, friccionando sus manos, la una a la otra buscando calor.

— ¿Pasa algo?—interrogó el peli-plata, preocupado por su joven protegida.

— Rin tiene frío.—comentó la niña, abrazándose a si misma, acurrucando su cabeza entre sus piernas.— Y no se siente bien.

El demonio no sabía mucho de humanos, pero era obvio, en esta ocasión, que estaba resfriada. Preocupado por la chica, se acerco hasta ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, acurrucando-la entre sus ropajes, esperanzado de que el frío disminuyera un poco. Sonrió levemente, para aliviar a la muchacha, y luego se dirigió al verde sapo que le miraba esperando instrucciones.

— Ve a buscar hierbas medicinales, estaré en el Palacio.—habló, desapareciendo rápidamente junto a la niña.

Jaken no pudo más que acatar la orden.

O*o*O*o*O

Hacia menos de un minuto que él, ya se encontraba junto a la pequeña humana en el Palacio. Dirigiéndola a la habitación que estaba reservada únicamente para ella. No se molesto en avisar a sus sirvientes de su llegada, más que a la sirvienta personal de Rin, a la cual le pidió un paño mojado para aliviar la fiebre y temperatura de la niña.

— Estarás bien.—comentó Sesshomaru, posando el paño húmedo en su frente, relajando un poco a Rin.

— Rin esta feliz. El Señor Sesshomaru se preocupa por ella.—fue la respuesta de la Azabache.

Sesshomaru la miró por unos segundos. Reconocía que aquella pequeña había cambiado mucho en él. Y el también se alegraba de tenerla a su lado.

O*o*O*o*O

Pasaron dos días, desde el incidente con Rin, y ella más recuperada, aquella mañana salía a la cocina, en busca de algo delicioso y dulce que picar. Ya que el señor Sesshomaru le tenía restringido ciertos alimentos, y le daba sopas calientes y otras cosas que le ayudaran a su resfrío.

Se adentro silenciosamente a la cocina. Sabía que si no llamaba mucho la atención no la detectarían. Puso el pie en la cocina, y levantó su vista para comprobar si alguien la había visto, encontrándose con que estaba su sirvienta además de amiga Ayumi, junto aun guardia de alto rango, besándose. Los miró por unos segundos, y se le quitaron las ganas de comer, retirándose de la cocina para ir nuevamente a su cuarto.

— Que raro..—se dijo así misma.

No entendía por que se besaban. ¿Por que se besaban?. Seguía sin saber ninguna razón. Hasta que la presencia de Sesshomaru la saco de sus preguntas inocentes y pensamientos.

— ¿Estás mejor?—preguntó, inclinándose para sentarse sobre la cama.

Rin ignoró la pregunta, parándose sobre la cama, acercándose a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

— Señor Sesshomaru..—lo llamó.— ¿Por que los adultos se besan?

La pregunta no le entró nada bien. ¿Que pregunta era esa? ¿Y por que la pregunta exactamente ella?. Las mejillas se le coloraron, al no tener respuesta que darle a su protegida. Rin le miraba atentamente esperando alguna respuesta, más al no recibirla termino por suspirar con algo de decepción. Más no derrotada, sonriendo luego al demonio, quién no podía comprender por que su joven e inocente pequeña, le venía a preguntar esas cosas en este preciso momento, donde el tenía la mente muy lejos de la tierra. Rin continuo mirando al demonio por unos momentos más, hasta que, sorpresivamente para Sesshomaru, la pequeña niña se abalanzó a su rostro,..

Y los labios pequeños de ella, se unieron con los de él. En un suave e inocente beso. Sesshomaru no se podía creer que su protegida lo estaba besando, pero tampoco podía separarse de los pequeños brazitos que le rodeaban el cuello. Rin luego se separó para respirar, pegando su frente a la del demonio, manteniendo una dulce sonrisa inocente.

— R-rin..—murmuró el mayor, sorprendido.

— ¡Así que por eso es!—exclamó sonriente, sin alejar su frente de la del demonio.

— ¡Rin!

— ¿Es por que cuando dos personas se quieren, se besan, verdad?—interrogó la pequeña sonriente.

Sesshomaru más que atento, se acariciaba los labios. Y para ya no dejarla hablar más, le robó un beso nuevamente. Siendo él, el demandante del contacto. Con ternura, y dulzura,.. Para luego dejarla respirar, teniéndola cerca en un abrazo.

— Así es. Cuando dos personas se quieren, también se besan.—respondió él.

— ¡Yo quiero mucho al Señor Sesshomaru!—exclamó la niña, contenta.

— Yo también te quiero a ti, Rin.—contestó con una sonrisa, mientras Rin, saltaba de alegría al ser correspondida.

— ¿Entonces nos podemos besar siempre?—preguntó la niña, con total inconsciencia de lo que realmente pedía.

Sesshomaru se ruborizo levemente.

— Cl-claro que sí.—terminó por decir, aceptando que la niña volviera a besarlo.

Rin luego, se separó de repente, bajándose de la cama, sonriendo alegremente. Primero se coloco zapatos, para mirar levemente al demonio frente a ella..

— ¡Iré a decirle a Ayumi que el Señor Sesshomaru me quiere y por eso me besa, igual que ella con el guardia de la entrada!—exclamó.

Sesshomaru primero solo apreció la inocencia con la que esas palabras eran exclamadas. Sin entrarle el significado de estás.

— Que inocente...—soltó al aire.— Mi pequeña protegida.

Y se pensó. Que si ella, con sus 12 años, estaba con esas curiosidades,.. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaría cuando la joven fuese más adulta. Sin embargo, quería estar con ella. Haber probado la inocencia de esos labios, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho en toda su extensa vida. Pero aun era una niña,.. Una niña inocente.

Esperen un momento.. ¿Que había dicho la pequeña?.. ¿Que iba ir a decirle a Ayumi.. que cosa? ¡No podía!.. haber una cosa más.. "¡Igual que con ella con el guardia de la entrada!".. Entonces era Ayumi la que había metido ese pensamientos en la inocente pequeña.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a la pequeña que había salido en busca de su Sirvienta Personal. Tropezando con un par de cosas, cayéndose con unas cuantas otras..

**¿Que me esperará cuando Rin sea mayor?**

No tenía idea, pero.. Esa inocencia, ahora era suya.

* * *

Lo se .. Estoy loca ¿No?, pero no es pedofilia b*tch :D


End file.
